Project:Chat/Logs/16 May 2017
12:16 Find new things to do in life man, achieve things you never thought possible. 12:19 I'm already trying to achieve the impossible and in a chase after something I'll never find. 12:24 Oh darn 12:24 I have to go 12:25 I have a great night 12:25 BE POSITIVE 12:25 k 02:11 hi 02:11 hi 02:11 hi 02:12 Hm greetings. 03:04 I call upon Ursuul. 03:04 Who shall hopefully see my name and enter. 03:14 He showed up only once and disappeared for the rest of time 03:15 Maybe something "scared" him away 03:29 hi ursuul 03:29 rip Z-Man 03:29 failing to summon me 03:29 hi 03:29 hm took so long 03:30 Im done with that little research, have time for it today? 03:30 not much, but feel free to dump it on my wall so I could go thru it 03:30 I'd better keep it in pm 03:30 why make it loud 03:31 o 03:31 ok 03:31 hi Underslime 03:31 hai 03:31 o/ 03:31 ello underslime 03:31 Fandom Staff r makin’ me mad >:( 03:31 they won’t gimme another Community App 03:31 wot 03:31 “You need 80K views to get an app” 03:31 >:((((( 03:31 How do we view the views? 03:32 don’t worry we already have an App, this is for Inheriwiki 03:32 well 03:32 admins can go to 03:32 right now Diep.io Wiki is sitting at 93.2K views per week 03:32 Well 03:32 YAY 03:32 Is that impressive? 03:32 no, we used to average 300K per week 03:32 :/ 03:33 (tear2) 03:33 at least we got an App while we could 03:33 K 03:33 now that we have it they’ll maintain it 03:33 so we’re sitting pretty basically 03:33 ok 03:34 also Underslime 03:35 i hope the wiki gets more views 03:35 Yea? 03:35 Me too Flurr, me too. 03:35 03:35 Underslime, you can go to 03:35 to get a general idea of our weekly views 03:35 kk 03:35 it doesn’t require admin 03:35 Oooh 03:35 This place 03:41 ded chat 03:41 ye 03:41 I’ve gtg too :/ 03:41 cya ursuul 06:39 hello 07:02 skye? 07:03 jc="red"SKYE!?!?!?!??!?! 07:17 Oh hi 07:40 do u play smashy road:arena? 07:40 I made a wiki about it just now 07:40 http://smashyroadarena.wikia.com/wiki/ 08:03 hello 08:04 http://smashyroadarena.wikia.com/wiki/ 08:09 No 08:13 u don't play smashy road arena? 08:13 :( 08:45 Am busy 08:45 So won't always be looking at Chat 09:15 KURO 09:15 I FOUND UR ALT 09:15 LOL 09:17 hoi 09:17 hoi 09:17 hai 09:17 im renaming my account 09:17 y tho 09:17 "kurofox zero" 09:17 duh (eh) 09:18 Hmm 09:18 w8 09:18 I think I should make a backup alt 09:18 I thought I saw some account named that 09:18 editing pages 09:18 MASKEDFOX ZERO 09:18 (lenny) 09:18 hahahahhahahhahahha 09:18 you found it 09:18 I knew it was familiar 09:18 Cuz fox 09:19 lololol 09:19 im rolling on the floor 09:19 ._. 09:19 brb gonna check emails 09:19 sorry, forced to name the "zero" 09:19 k 09:19 no choice 09:19 Y 09:19 y zero 09:19 lesser of the two demons 09:20 all is taken 09:20 Two demons? 09:20 W H A T 09:20 it's better than redfox 09:20 why is fixing Interlanguage Links such a thankless job 09:20 Ok 09:20 I’m like the only person who does it 09:20 how do I fix it 09:20 Cap’n Hayden does it sometimes 09:20 I wanna halp 09:20 well you basically go to the bottom of the page in source 09:20 find the links 09:21 Oh yay I got 2 emails instead of hundreds 09:21 {font size:30 K] 09:21 & if they lead to the wrong place/to an empty page 09:21 then you have to find the right page & fix it 09:21 on the interlang wikis 09:21 Ok 09:21 Oh custom js is enabled now 09:21 PRAISE FANDAM 09:21 once you’ve fixed it you remove the Language Cleanup Cat & add it to the Review category 09:21 k 09:23 hmmmm 09:23 My brain has suddenly bombarded me with ideas 09:23 for my wiki 09:23 o 09:23 o 09:23 that reminds me 09:24 ursuul ' 09:24 wat 09:24 NOOO YOU BROKE TEH CHAIN 09:24 can ye help install theme, wordmork n stuff to mai wiki 09:24 ME TOO LOL 09:24 which wiki 09:24 just tell me how 09:24 :P 09:24 Oh wait 09:24 i'll try to do it mysekf 09:25 http://kurofox.wikia.com/wiki/Kurofox_Wiki 09:25 Underslime can ye stab me in the throat pls 09:25 o 09:25 w8 didn’t I already install CSS on that Wiki 09:25 likr 09:25 like 09:25 I swore I did 09:26 I have to go soon D: 09:26 *stab in the throat* 09:26 (d2) 09:26 *stab in the throat* 09:26 *stab in the throat* 09:26 *stab in the throat* 09:26 *stab in the throat* 09:26 *stab in the throat* 09:26 *stab in the throat* 09:26 thx 09:26 hold on 09:26 lemme give image 09:27 ey kuro 09:27 Can I add some stuff on ur wiki? 09:27 I need 09:27 to 09:27 schleep 09:27 nite lads 09:28 night 09:28 k 09:28 Can i> 09:28 go to ursuul's wall den 09:28 is dat a yes 09:28 nu 09:28 I mean 09:28 Can I add pages to ur wiki 09:28 join the wiki and i give u bcrat 09:28 :O 09:29 Kuro 09:29 do you 09:29 hav 09:29 any 09:29 good drawing--- 09:29 oh 09:29 nvm 09:29 wat 09:29 I wanna make art 09:29 but all I have is MS paint 09:29 ;-; 09:29 yesterday a teacher came 09:29 ooh 09:30 listening 09:30 she says she want to get some people whos good at art 09:30 shes stamp club pres btw 09:30 Am not that gud 09:30 at art 09:30 but 09:30 just ok 09:30 and i showed her my sketch(the fox one, i am drawing that rn) 09:31 nice 09:31 she said bring coloured art tomorrow 09:31 today i gave her pics of previous art 09:31 she looked 09:31 did she like? 09:31 and she made me design the whole freken clubboard 09:32 wa 09:32 t 09:32 club board 09:32 wat clubboard 09:32 you know 09:32 wats dat 09:32 a public board,hanging at some where 09:32 but its 4 club 09:32 ok 09:32 my god' 09:32 the board is big af 09:33 how big 09:33 about 1. 5 m wide i think 09:33 hmm 09:33 ye its big 09:34 she want the board be Chinese styled 09:34 which is no big prob 09:36 brb buying bread 09:38 lol 09:38 k 09:45 back 09:48 yey 09:48 check yourself 09:49 what 09:49 i have given you bcrat on wiki 09:49 my wiki 09:49 oh 09:49 yay 09:51 NOW GET To twerk (lenny) 09:51 ok 09:53 ok 09:53 gonna work 09:53 use the pic as background 09:54 urssuullllll wall\ 10:01 heloooo? 10:06 Helloooo 10:08 helooo\ 01:01 hi 01:07 hello 01:07 whats up guys 01:07 oh wait 01:07 no ones in here 01:08 rip 02:43 Ey 02:43 Ey 02:44 How ya doin' Hayden? 02:44 o rip damn double posts 02:46 Lol hi 02:47 I'm good. 02:48 Nibe 02:48 ffs *Nice 02:52 bai cy 02:52 a 02:57 :( 03:03 Operation Birdhouse boyz 03:03 That is all I am going to say 03:04 hello 03:34 test' 03:46 egss 03:46 big EGGZ /big 03:50 a 03:51 rip in pieces 04:19 hey 04:19 Hi 04:19 I'm still idling lol. Very busy 04:20 Me too 04:20 Finishing the edits I started 6 hours ago 04:27 Have to sleep. Bye. 05:15 howdy fellas. 05:16 I'm doing edits too. Just for grammar though. I gotta get used to the tools the editing menu has. XD 05:18 can't believe it's been a year. this game is still my #1 .io game 06:24 hello? 06:25 hello? 08:03 OI CAP 08:03 CAP 08:03 CAP 08:03 (nuke) 08:03 (snoop) 08:04 CAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 08:04 COME ON MAN 08:04 PLZZZZZZ 08:04 NIUUUUUUUUUU' 08:04 DED 08:05 Captain! 08:05 Please! 08:05 Respond! 08:10 Hey!! 08:10 I'm here lad 08:11 FINALLY 08:17 howdy cap 08:17 Hai 08:17 howdy doody 08:17 Mr. Moe 08:17 Howdy 08:18 Whirrr 08:19 Ursuul said I gave a good argument lol 08:20 no lol 08:20 I said you gave A argument 08:20 that was unaddressed 08:20 ;) 08:20 That means it's a good one 08:20 I have emails 2 go thru 08:20 k fam 08:21 if it can't be answered / counter-argued, then it's clearly a good argument / talking point 08:21 Good evening Ursuul 08:21 Imma have to leave in a couple mins 08:21 ok 08:21 good evening to you señor Hayden 08:22 Hai Lads 08:22 HOWDY LADS 08:22 Speaking of lads, if any of you lads needs to contact me personally, then you know where to find me. 08:23 Well 2 lass, 1 male and 1 unknown. 08:23 LOl. 08:23 *Lol. 08:23 everyone's a lad 08:23 because logic 08:23 Hey Ursuul 08:23 So the tank contest has... died 08:23 Like Mucho Ripperoni 08:24 Speaking of the tank contest, you can crown me the official winner without any opposing contest. 08:24 Don't worry, I ran the numbers. 08:24 I totally won 08:24 no need to look at them 08:24 Nope stop 08:25 oh 08:25 rip Tank Contest 08:25 (nuke) 08:25 did it flop like the first Tournament? 08:26 that was really disappointing for me 08:26 seeing it just fall apart 08:26 Wait wut 08:26 but a learning experience 08:26 Like the judges thing was a disaster 08:26 It just needs to be kudo voting 08:27 everything should revolve around kudo voting - it's the only reliable way 08:27 Or user voting Idk 08:27 It really crushes me 08:27 Sad as it is 08:27 that crushing is good 08:27 you’ll know what mistakes to avoid in the next contest 08:28 but you can still save it 08:28 You sound like a psychologist 08:28 But I guess I can save it 08:28 well given that nobellion screwed the entire contest up through the judging process, it's not much to avoid 08:28 ^ 08:28 Nobellion overthinks things 08:28 we just don't let nobel do it again lmao 08:28 problem solvesd 08:29 He's a code wizard but, not a people person 08:29 ^^exactly 08:29 actually I disagree - he underthinks things 08:29 *on a social matter 08:30 Also that Ursuul guy 08:30 He gives me the creeps 08:30 Oh wait 08:30 HI 08:30 I came so close to winning the tank contest - 1 vote off 08:30 Umm 08:30 Awko Tacp 08:30 Don't worry about it - Ursuul creeps out everyone 08:30 Kappa 08:30 Jk luv ya Ursdawg 08:31 That captain hayden guy tho - he REALLY creeps me out 08:31 especially on thursdays 08:31 because fuck thursdays 08:31 lmao 08:31 k i g2g no 08:31 w 08:31 I’m da creep-ah 08:31 XD 08:31 DO THE CREEP-ah 08:31 i be back tomorrow at 11 or something whenever I wake up without an alarm set 08:31 I need to get that song 08:31 from Lonely Island 08:32 What song? 08:32 CAUSE THIS IS THRILLEEEEERRRRR - THRILLER YEAH 08:32 (dance2) 08:32 yt="tLPZmPaHme0 08:32 shit 08:32 yt="tLPZmPaHme0" 08:32 ^ me 08:32 Gross 08:33 yt="sOnqjkJTMaA" 08:33 kbye 08:33 How you put videos in chat? 08:33 THRILLER 08:33 Also why is this a thing? 08:33 YAYA 08:33 (ass) 08:33 (nuke) 08:33 ass is nice 08:33 But not anime ass 08:33 Captain Hayden apparently wants to screw with Linux 08:34 ... 08:34 (nuke) 08:34 08:34 anime ass best ass 08:34 ... 08:34 (killme) 08:34 Nope I like actual ass Ursuul 08:34 2D > 3D 08:34 Why are you guys pervs lol 08:34 Just kidding 08:34 But you can feel, jiggle and slap 3D 08:35 Especially if it is thicccccccccccc 08:35 Hayden you know you never slapped a 3D ass ;) 08:35 ... 08:35 .... 08:35 ... 08:35 Wanna bet?? 08:35 ..... 08:35 ye 08:35 (nuke) (nuke) (nuke) (nuke) 08:35 I went to prom 08:35 .... 08:35 LOl 08:35 And after prom... 08:35 Need I say more? 08:35 Good 08:36 SFU Be like "Cap'n why are you a perv?" 08:36 Dead chat 08:37 No I said you are a perv 08:37 Not SFU 08:37 lol 08:37 And I drove people away 08:37 o 08:38 y everyone leave 08:38 CAP 08:38 NO 08:38 NO 08:38 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 08:38 (nuke) 08:38 I LOST HOPE OF LYFE 08:38 Sorry for being inappropriate 08:38 WHY CAP 08:38 Lol 08:38 Oh nvm 08:38 Yay 08:38 Hi XD 08:40 o 08:40 the man is back 08:40 rip 08:40 The *perv is back 08:41 nvm then 08:41 I have 08:41 emails 08:41 2 kill 08:41 The perv is gone :( 08:41 I’m like Hillary Clinton 08:41 Why? 08:41 Lol 08:41 Why ya got so many emails? 08:41 Ya adult need to handle joobs? 08:41 ye, that, & because I get notified from Wiki activity 08:41 Oh lol 08:41 well not a job 08:41 just uni stuff 08:42 Yah 08:42 Though what job would you want? 08:42 Dentists get looooots of moola. 08:43 My Father has a friend that is a dentist 08:43 He owns a 9000 Sq. Ft. House 08:43 No you heard that right, 9000 08:43 He even said his current 3000 one wasn't big enough 08:44 Ambitious huh? 08:44 Lol. 08:44 RIP Ursuul. 08:44 WHY 08:44 o 08:44 I’m here sorry just busy 08:44 tbh I originally was eying lawyer 08:44 but 08:45 now that I’m so into coding now 08:45 Coder? 08:45 Noice 08:45 I’d like to maybe switch majors to Web Design & architecture 08:45 Holy smokes 08:45 Congrats 08:45 don’t congratulate me now, I gotta get the degree first ;) 08:47 :( 08:47 Architecture for hardware or software? 08:47 08:49 software 08:49 NOICE 08:50 Get tons of moola and et a nice car ;) 08:50 *and 08:50 (And a girl) 08:50 Lol 08:50 Bai 08:50 M have to go 08:50 ok 08:50 bai 10:22 Hai SFU are you bored? 10:23 SFU? 10:23 :( 10:24 Hey SFU I am here to entertain you! 10:24 No? 10:24 :( 10:29 Anybody? 10:29 Hugs? 10:29 (nuke) (snoop) (nuke) (ass) ? 10:34 Just busy 10:40 Ah 10:41 Want some more mental accessment? ;) 10:41 Just kidding 10:42 Conversations with me won't be productive right now as I'm busy 10:42 Weekend is over and this place still won't chill out, can't handle this forever 10:43 :( 10:45 That's probably a big plus for non adult users in here 10:45 they can argue forever 10:45 and adults can run out of time 10:46 wish I could just tell them to stick off, but things aint gonna be that simple, ofc. 10:46 lol Category:Chat Logs